


Kirk's Legacy

by BadAngelz



Series: Thaila & Spock [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Character Death, New Vulcan, Outer Space, Vulcan, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAngelz/pseuds/BadAngelz
Summary: When a person hears the name Kirk, they immediately have high expectations of you. Wanting to be just like her father, George Kirk, Thalia dreamt of going to Starfleet Academy and become the captain of her own starship. She never imagined she would find love from a Vulcan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic on Ao3. I'm used to FanFiction.net, but I decided to give this site a try. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it enough to stick around! Please comment/review!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO STAR TREK OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE RIGHT'S TO MY OC THALIA KIRK. THIS FANFIC IS FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A young seventeen-year-old Thalia Kirk slowly and quietly opened the bedroom door to her younger eleven-year-old brother, James Kirk. Snoring filled the room as laid on his stomach, sleeping. Thalia placed her duffle bag filled with clothes and toiletries onto the wooden floor. She stared down at him with her bright blue eyes, debating on waking him up to tell him that she was sleeping for letting him rest. Today was the day Thalia will leave the small town in Iowa and head off to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. Already clothed in the standard red cadet uniform, Thalia gripped her hat in one hand as she held a letter in the other.

She glanced at the alarm clock and noticed she need to leave soon, or else she will miss the shuttle. Thalia placed the written letter next to his head and leaned over, placing a kiss onto James’s cheek. Feeling a ticklish feeling on his face, James opened his eyes and saw Thalia’s gloomy expression. “You haven’t left yet?” James rudely asked. “I thought you would have been gone by now.”

Thalia sighed heavily. It was the last day she will see James for a while, and she didn’t want to argue with him. “I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up in time to see me for the last time,” her voice trembled. She knew her younger brother doesn’t want her to leave, but she has to. She needs to depart this reoulsive place call home and make a new one for her and James to live in.

He glared up at her with sadness and rage. “You’re going to leave me like Mom and Dad did,” he guaranteed her. “Just you wait.”

Thalia tried to rest her hands on James’s shoulders, but he jerked away from her. She flinched, taking a step back. “Don’t say that about Dad. He didn’t leave us as Mom did. Dad wanted everyone on that ship to be safe. That includes you and me. I will never leave you, James, and you know that.” She pledged. “If you want, I can comm you every day until you get sick of me. Now, I have to get going.” Thalia stood on her feet, straightening her skirt then shoulder her bag. “Goodbye, James. I’ll comm you the moment I settle in my dorm.” She waited a few seconds to see if James will say goodbye, but he didn’t. Thaila gave one last wave before slipping out of the room and headed downstairs.

As she traveled to the shuttle, Thalia’s mind was wondering if she was doing the right thing. Was leaving James in the hand of their ruthless Stepfather, Frank, was the appropriate decision. Frank is a violent man when he is angry at anything James does; however, her younger brother knows how to defend himself. If her father was still alive, would he be pleased that his oldest daughter wants to follow in his footsteps, or would he be disappointed that Thaila bailed at the last minute?

She finally arrived at the shuttle base, seeing the sun rising and the line of cadets say their names before entering. Thalia gripped her bag strap as she stood in line. This was her chance to back out now. She stepped in front of an older man with brunette hair that is greying in the roots. The man appeared to be a Commander based on his grey uniform.

His friendly eyes sparkled once he saw her. “I knew there would be one last person arriving,” he offered out his hand. “My name is Commander Pike, and you are…?”

Thaila smiled and shook his. “Thalia Kirk, Sir,” introduced. “I am honored to be attending Starfleet Academy.”

Commander Pike raised an eyebrow. “Kirk? As in George Kirk?” He chuckled. “So, you’re the famous Thalia I heard do much about. George would always show me pictures of you. One time he brought you to the Academy, and we had to chase you around the campus.”

Thalia blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “You were good friends with my father?”

Commander Pike nodded. “We were good friends during our academy years and long after.” He paused, sighing from thinking about his deceased companion. “In my final year at the Academy, I wrote a dissertation on the _USS Kelvin_.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Commander Pike,” Thaila smiled again, hoping one day she will hear stories about her father.

Commander Pike tucked the clipboard under his arms. “Now, I believe we should get inside the shuttle before it leaves us. We don’t want that to happen, right, my dear?” He smirked at her before entering the shuttle with Thalia following.

Once onboard, Thalia took her seat with the other red cadets while Commander Pike sat in the cockpit with the other high ranking officers. She glanced around at the cadets, trying to see if she recognizes anyone from her town. The young woman sighed of relief and upset that she did not see any old classmates or boyfriends. Thalia wanted to start fresh, and she doesn’t need any distractions.

The ride from Iowa to San Francisco took about three hours. When the shuttle landed at the dock, all of the Cadets got out of the seats and stretched. Even though they were nervous to start their new Starfleet careers, the Cadets were relieved to be out of those uncomfortable seats.

Thalia waited until she was the last one on the shuttle to exit. She breathed in the fresh new air before following the group led by Commander Pike and a female Commander to the Administration Building. Along the way, Thalia watched as students were chatting and laughing with their friends as they did their homework in the grass.

The Commanders and new Cadets walked into a large room where there were five tables with Commanders standing behind them. Each table had alphabets with the first letter of the person’s last name.

The female Commander stepped in front of the Cadets. “These tables,” he gestured behind him, “are where you will find your personal pad, class schedule, and room locations. The tables are based on the first letter of your last name. Please file in a straight line,” she instructed.

The group of Cadets quickly formed a line at their respected tables. Thaila walked over to the third table that had ‘K-O.’ She waited patiently for ten minutes before stepping forward.

“Name?” Asked the Commander.

“Thaila Kirk,” Thaila replied.

The Commander searched through the pile of pads before handing her a shiny silver padd with her name engraved on it.

“Thank you,” Thaila said before stepping out of the line so the next person could go next. She walked out of the building and rested under a tree. She unlocked her padd and searched around for her room number. It didn’t take her long to find a document labeled ‘Room Information.’ Thalia placed her new padd inside her bag then headed towards the Katrina Cornwell building.

Thaila walked up two flights of stairs until she stood in front of Room 328. She entered her passcode that was on her padd in the keypad by the door. The door clicked, signaling the door has unlocked. Opening it, Thaila walked in on loud music, and clothes and other items were thrown everywhere. The young woman glanced around the dorm room in awe. It was much larger than she expected with a small kitchen, living room, and bathroom. The full-size beds were opposite of each other and a desk beside the beds.

Thaila’s new roommate was an Asian girl with black hair styled in two buns. She was singing and dancing to the music as she hung up her clothes. Sensing someone watcher her, the girl spun around and saw Thaila standing by the door.

She turned down the radio and walked over to Thalia, holding out her hand. “Hi, you must be my new roommate. Sorry for the loud music,” she apologized. “My name is Akiko Johnson. I bet you might be wondering why a Japanese girl has an American last name. It’s because I was adopted. So, what’s your focus?” The energetic girl had a massive grin on her face.

“Hey,” Thaila shook Akiko’s hand. “I’m Thaila Kirk. It’s nice to meet you. I’m double majoring in Computer Programming and Astrophysics,” she replied. “What about you.”

“Did you say, Kirk? As in George Kirk? Wow!” Akiko gapped. “Are you a genius, or do you want to die of exhaustion? I’m majoring in Counseling and minoring in Psychology. What is your class schedule?” She inquired. “Maybe we have some of the same classes.”

Thaila unlocked her padd and opened her class schedule. Akiko leaned over and squealed. “We have the same History, Math, and Diplomacy class together. I hope we become friends.”

Thaila smiled. “Me too.” She heard her device beeped, and a message from Commander Pike popped up. Curious, Thaila opened the letter.

**MESSAGE**

**FROM** COMMANDER CHRISTOPHER PIKE

**TO** CADET THALIA KIRK

_Thalia_

_I have good news for you. I will be your personal advisor for the next four years here at Starfleet Academy while you are a cadet._

_I hope you settle in well._

_Commander Pike._

Thaila smiled and set her padd on her desk. She fixed up her bed with a purple comforter and black pillows_. ‘The next four years of my life with be awesome!’_ She thought to herself as she decorated her side of the room while jamming to Akiko’s music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later**

“Shit, I’m going to be so late,” Thalia mumbled to herself as she hurriedly got dressed. It was the first day of Thalia’s last year at Starfleet Academy, and she will make a wrong impression on Professor William’s Introduction to Geology class. Captain Pike recommended Thalia to Professor William, and Thalia didn’t want to disappoint Pike. The only person Thalia could blame was herself because she told herself she wasn’t going to go drinking last night with Akiko and other friends.

Thalia quickly slides on her boots then grabbed her bag before rushing out of the door. She was halfway towards the Science Building when she rammed into someone, making them both fall to the cement pathway. Thalia groaned, clutching her head from whoever or whatever hit her. The mysterious person got up at the same time as Thalia and grabbed her PADD.

The young woman stared up at a man that was taller than her and lean. The guy had pale skin with a hint of green in his on his cheeks. Her eyes zeroed on to the ears and instantly recognized the Vulcan feature. Thalia hasn’t been around a Vulcan in her past three of being in the Academy; however, she did have Vulcan professors.

Thalia tucked her hair behind her ear, clearing her throat before speaking. “My apologies, Cadet, for running into you.” She said awkwardly as she looked around at the other passersby.

The Vulcan dusted off his uniform before handing her PADD back to her. “That’s quite alright,” he responded. “You were no running as you implied. I neglected using my peripheral vision.” The Vulcan tilted his head in confusion from the female human’s ‘running into you’ phrase.

Thalia blushed at her layback language to the Vulcan. She should have known he wasn’t accustomed to the many different human phrases. “It meant that I collided into you. Anyway, my name is Thalia Kirk,” she held out her hand for the Vulcan to shake, but then remember that the species doesn’t like touching. “Um… It’s nice to meet you.”

“I am Spock.” The Vulcan nodded at her greeting the tilted his head again. “You said your name is Kirk. Are you in any relation to Captain George Kirk of the U.S.S Kelvin?”

Thalia nodded in confirming. Since the first week of school her freshman year, she is used to people asking her about her father and was she on the starship as it blew up. “Yes, I’m his daughter.” She glanced down at her PADD, noting the time. “It’s almost time for Introduction to Geology so, I have to leave now.”

“With Professor William?” He enquired. “Are you a first-year cadet, also?”

Thalia chuckled before shaking her head. “No, I’m a fourth year,” she replied. “I’m the student aid for Professor William.” Thalia glanced over at the Science Building before staring back at Spock. “Do you want to walk there together since we are going to the same class.”

Spock nodded in agreement. “That is logical. Let us go before we are late.”

Thalia headed towards the classroom with Spock in tow. They entered the auditorium and went their separated way. Spock sat down along with the rest of his classmates, and Thalia sat down behind a small desk next to the professor.

Throughout Professor William’s lecture, Spock couldn’t stop staring at Thalia sitting down at the desk, organizing her files for each class. As he was preparing to go to Starfleet Academy with his mother’s approval and his father’s disappointment, Spock researched on his future institution. He learned about George Kirk becoming captain of the U.S.S. Kelvin before his death.

Thalia Kirk was a fourth-year cadet double majoring in Computer Programming and Astrophysics. Despite not having Vulcan features, the young woman was undeniably beautiful with blonde curly hair and a gentle face. Thalia was rather short and thin for her age, which made Spock think she was a first-year like him.

The lecture ended at the Cadets, and the professor gathered their items and exited out of the auditorium. Spock watched as Thalia placed her notes into as another Cadet, Cadet Smith, strolled up to the woman with a grinned on her face. Spock remembered observing Cadet Smith as she ogled Thalia throughout the class. Thalia stared up at the man with a blank expression as the cadet stepped closer in her personal space. The blonde woman shook her head at whatever Cadet Smith was saying; however, the man continued to step closer to her. Seeing Thalia’s discomfort, Spock walked down the steps and stood in front of Thalia and Cadet Smith.

Thalia smiled, relieved to see Spock as Cadet Smith tried to ask her on a date. She kept denying him, but the male student continued to probe. “And what do you want?” Cadet Smith inquired rudely.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the rude Terran before facing Thalia. “Miss Kirk, it seems that I have been… distracted, so it appears to be that I do not know the homework that has been assigned to the class.” Spock as a hint of nervousness in his voice. Vulcan does not lie, yet he did. Maybe it was because of his human side that made him lie in front of the beautiful girl. Spock didn’t understand why he even went up to her since he already wrote down the homework.

Thalia blinked in confusion before smiling then turned to Cadet Smith. “If you would please excuse me, Cadet. I must attend to another cadet that has an ACTUAL question.” She frowned at the man. Cadet Smith scoffed and exited the classroom before giving the Vulcan a sour look.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she stared up at Spock. “Did you, by any chance, come to ask me a question just to get Cadet Smith away from me?” Thalia playfully asked, giving the Vulcan a knowing look. She knew he lied because she saw him paying attention to Professor William’s every word.

“I noticed the way you seemed uncomfortable with Cadet Smith,” he replied honestly. “I wanted to make sure you are okay.”

Thalia grinned. “Well, that you for coming to my rescue Spock. Um… Do you want to go get food together?” She asked. “I didn’t eat breakfast, and I’m starving.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “There is no reason for me to go ‘get food together’ as I already had breakfast.” He saw the sadness in Thalia’s eyes. “However, I would accompany you to the dining hall.”

Thalia perked up before gathering her things then headed out of the door with Spock.

*****

“So, you moved to Earth to attend Starfleet,” Thalia spoke up after swallowing her sandwich. The Terran and Vulcan hybrid sat down at a table in the corner of the dining hall. Spock sat down across from Thalia and watched her eat. She wanted to know about his life and why he came to the Academy. “You must miss your parents.”

Spock stiffly shook his head. “No, I saw them three days, four hours, and fifteen minutes ago.” The Vulcan paused, thinking about his mother before he left in the shuttle. “I do miss my mother and contacted her last night before she went to bed. Do you speak to your family, Miss Kirk?”

Thalia sighed heavily. “You can’t just call me Thaila, okay?” She stated as her eyes downcast. “And to answer your question… No, I do not contact my family. My Mother is somewhere in Space, and my younger brother hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

On the first night Thalia arrived at Starfleet, she tried to contact Jim, but he never answered. She even left voice messages on holidays and his birthdays, but he never responded. Thalia knew her younger brother still have a grudge with her leaving him in the hands of Frank. Every day she wanted to quit the Academy and go back home to Iowa and apologize to Jim.

Before Spock could ask another query, Akiko rushed behind Thalia and hugged her. The Vulcan tilted his head at the strange Terran gesture. He recollected seeing other humans do the same hug with the opposite sex. Akiko plopped down next to Thalia then waved at Spock before whispering into Thalia’s ear. “Who’s the Vulcan?”

“He’s my new friend,” Thalia answered, glancing up at Spock. “He was so nice to escort me to the dining hall even though he’s not hungry.”

“Well,” Akiko made a glance at Spock before turning back to her best friend. “Abigail is having a back to school kickback in her room tonight. Do you want to come?” She nudged Thalia. “There will be cute boys there. Come with me~” Akiko begged.

Thalia waved her hands in a denied offer. “You know how I hate being around a crowded area,” she stated. “I barely wanted to go to the bar with you. And besides, I have tones of work to do.”

Akiko pouted, making the doggy eyes that always works on Thalia. She sighed, rubbing her face. “Fine. I’ll go.” She faced Spock, who stared at them in interest and confusion. “Do you want to go to a kickback later on tonight?”

“What is this kickback?” Spock inquired. Are they going to kick something back? Terrans are so weird with their sayings.

Akiko laughed. “No, silly. A kickback is a get together to make friends,” she explained. “You should come.”

The Vulcan stared at Thalia, then nodded. “I will go to the kickback.”


End file.
